Let's Talk, Quidditch Captain to Quidditch Captain
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Harry never understood why Wood was so adamant about winning the Cup or why he was so hard of a captain until he became captain himself in sixth year. All of the responsibility of the role he is about to play in the Second Wizarding War is beginning to wear on him. He believes he's a terrible captain, but can an old friend and former captain change his mind? *not slash*


**Let's Talk, Quidditch Captain to Quidditch Captain**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the wonderful and lovely J. K. Rowling who is a genius. I just play with her characters sometimes. I make no money off this. **

**Warning: Mild swearing, angst**

**Summary: Harry never understood why Wood was so adamant about winning the Cup or why he was so hard of a captain until he became captain himself in his Sixth Year. All of the responsibility and the idea of the major role he is about to play in the Second Wizarding War is beginning to wear on him. He believes he's a terrible captain, but can a visit from an old friend and former captain change his mind? *not slash***

**Author's Note: Some scenes and dialogue at the beginning have been taken from the sixth book; I do not own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Playing Favorites**

When Harry started his sixth year of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall walked up to him and announced that he is now captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. To say that Harry is surprised is the understatement of the year. He figured how hard is to captain a team? Angelina Johnson was able to, so was Oliver Wood. Had he known how stressful being captain is, he probably would have refused the offer.

It is the second week of September and Harry has scheduled tryouts to fill the missing positions on the team with the plan to, much like Wood had done, hopefully put together a winning team. He isn't sure if it is because he wants to make Oliver and Angelina proud or if he just wants to have the satisfaction of Gryffindor beating the other houses, but he desperately wants to win the Qudditch Cup. So, he holds tryouts on Tuesday and several students of Gryffindor come out; Ginny Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, and Colin Creevy just to name a few.

It seems as though half of Gryffindor is showing up for trials, even some first years and some people from other houses, much to Harry's annoyance. He breaks them up into groups of ten and sends each group to fly around the pitch once. Almost all the first years struggle with the task and the one that actually manages to fly well is so shocked that he slams into a goal post. The second group consists of ten of the silliest girls he has ever encountered because, once he blew his whistle, they all fell into fits of giggles and couldn't hold themselves upright. He sent them off the pitch and they only continued to giggle. The third group had a pile up halfway around the pitch, the fourth group had come without brooms, and the fifth group was from Hufflepuff.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," he roars in extreme annoyance, "leave now, please!" A pregnant pause falls over the group and a few first year Ravenclaws run off the pitch. Tryouts continue in much the same way until finally, after two hours, Harry finds himself three chasers; Katie Bell from the team last year, Demelza Robins, and Ginny Weasley, who outflew all the competition and even scored seventeen goals. Although he is pleased with his choices he has screamed himself hoarse at the several complainers and ended up in a similar predicament with some rejected Beaters.

"If you don't get out of the way for the Keepers," he shouts at the top of his lungs, "I'll hex you!" The rejected beaters are quick to leave. The only two who had come out to attempt the position for Keeper were Cormac McLaggen and Ron Weasley. Ron played on the team last year but he struggles with his nerves, which made him a poor Keeper. However, Harry secretly hopes that the win at the end of their last year had knocked the nerves from him. Apparently that's not the case as Ron looks extremely green at one end of the pitch and Cormac McLaggen looks overly arrogant on the other end. McLaggen's the first to go and he saves four goals; on the fifth, he suddenly shot to the other side of the goal post and missed the last shot. Ron went next and spectacularly saved all five of them, nearly missing the last one that Ginny shot at him. At this, Harry ends tryouts and announces Ron as the Keeper, much to the anger of McLaggen. His two beaters, although they didn't have the old brilliance of Fred and George, are still a good pair, Jimmy Peakes, who left a good egg-shaped lump on the back of Harry's head and Ricthie Coote, who looks weedy at first but has good aim.

McLaggen, who is extremely angry with Harry, gets right in Harry's face and forces Harry to take a few hasty steps back. "His sister didn't try! She gave him an easy save!" Harry, knowing Ginny never holds back in anything sibling or not, shakes his head.

"That's rubbish; that was the one he nearly missed." McLaggen takes a step nearer Harry who stands his ground this time.

"Give me another shot."

"No. You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way," Harry says coldly. Perhaps being Captain isn't that hard; it looks like he can already stand his ground against complaints and already has an air of authority. McLaggen looks like he's about to hit Harry, but he simply contents himself with an ugly grimace and storms away, growling threats into the air. Harry decides, just to be generous, he will put McLaggen on Reserve Keeper, even though he doesn't deserve it. Dean Thomas and Colin Creevy made reserve Chaser but unlike McLaggen, Dean and Colin deserve their positions.

**(Time Skip)**

There are two weeks left before their first match of the season against Hufflepuff. With the team morale slipping, Harry decides that more practice and more training will help them feel more confident about winning their match, thus improving their morale. However, with Ginny constantly fighting with Dean now and Ron being infatuated with Lavender Brown, two of his normally best players are playing worse than ever.

Ginny, who so far in practices has never missed a single shot, is missing every single shot. Ron, who has gotten a lot more confident after beating McLaggen in tryouts, is not trying as hard in his duties as Keeper. However, after Harry threatens that he has no qualms with kicking him off the team if he's just going to mess around, Ron plays more seriously and loads better. Still, because he's dating Lavender Brown he and Hermione have gotten into more fights and it is showing in his suddenly poor keeping skills. So, Harry knows even if Ron doesn't want to admit it, Hermione being angry with him is truly bothering him.

In fact, as practice went on, Harry noticed the team's patience with each other beginning to fall and all of them look on the verge of fighting. Deciding that it's best to call it quits for the day, Harry dismisses them. He hopes that Ron and Ginny are able to overcome their personal problems before their first match.

On the day of their first match, Ron's nerves are back in full swing and Hermione is still refusing to speak to him. She won't even wish him good luck. The two have often looked to Harry to solve their problems, or at least side with them, and this has been putting more strain on him than their heavy load of homework this year and his captaincy. If he sides with Hermione because Ron is being an honest jerk, Ron stops speaking to him and shoots him nasty glares. If he sides with Ron, Hermione huffs and angrily stalks away from him.

"Pass the butter, please, Harry," Hermione says coolly, ignoring the fact that Ron is closer to the butter than Harry is. Harry does so. Ron just pokes at the meager contents of his plate with, for the first time since Harry has known him, no signs of being hungry. He must be worse off with nerves than Harry thought. They have no chance of winning the game if Ron's not able to save goals because of his nerves.

"Harry," Ron starts, "what if I lose us the match? I'm a rubbish Keeper." Harry roughly swallows a bite of his plain toast.

"You're not a rubbish Keeper, Ron. You will do wonderfully, as long as you just focus," Harry offers honestly. Ron's too hard on himself; even Wood has accidently let a few Quaffles through the goals before.

"Clearly he's not going to be able to focus, Harry." Hermione starts in the same chilly voice, "After all, Lavender Brown will be there to cheer her 'WonWon' on, and perhaps blow him kisses every time he saves. He will be paying attention to her, and not the game." Before Harry has the chance to comment, Ron rounds on Hermione.

"I won't be paying attention to her! I'll be able to focus! Tell her Harry!" Harry is instantly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Harry, do tell me differently; you always do seem to side with him," Hermione spits out coldly. Harry goes to correct Hermione but Ron cuts him off.

"He should side with me! I'm his best mate, after all!"

"Oh? And what does that make me, _Ronald_," Hermione says viciously. Ron goes to open his mouth to retort, but Harry cuts him off angrily.

"Stop it, just stop it, both of you. Ron, you will do fine and Lavender won't distract you. If she does, I'll hex her. If her distracting you causes us to lose the game, I'll hex you as well. Hermione, I do not always side with Ron! And if I'm honest with myself, I don't choose sides anyhow! I just try to keep the peace between the two of you! We have a game to play; are you going to be there Hermione?" Harry shouts at both of them, shocking most of the Gryffindor table; the Golden Trio is arguing? Hermione opens and closes her mouth several times indignantly.

"'Course I'll be there, Harry! How could you ever think I wouldn't be there to cheer you on?" Harry frowns.

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione; perhaps because every other time you and Ron fight you take to ignoring him and avoiding him," Harry says pointedly. Hermione's lips thin and she glares at both him and Ron.

"Fine. Fine, I'll be there; don't expect me to cheer _him_ on," Hermione says icily, pointing her finger viciously in Ron's direction. Harry nods and he and Ron make their way down to pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

When they reach the locker rooms, and Harry gives his small pep talk to his team, Ron asks him a question as he's putting on his gear.

"Harry," Harry looks up from tying his shoes, "do you think 'Mione will ever forgive me after this?" He goes back to tying his shoes.

"Dunno, Ron. I reckon she won't be happy until you and Lavender break it off," Harry says reasonably.

"Fat chance of that happening; she just won't bloody leave me alone! Every single free period we have, she tries to make out with me! My lips are getting chapped, see?" Ron says hurriedly, pointing at his lips that are indeed chapped. "She's a nightmare!" Harry finishes tying his shoes and looks up at Ron with a frown on his face.

"Then why haven't you broken up with her before?" Ron frowns as he puts on his helmet.

"Every time I try to, she either changes the subject, snogs me senseless and I forget what I'm trying to do, or she gives some sob story about how she will never find the right guy or how the last guy she was with cheated on her…it's annoying!" Harry frowns and tells him that they should get out on the pitch.

The match against Hufflepuff goes well and Ron saves every goal, Ginny and Robins score most of the points, and Harry easily overtakes Hufflepuff's Seeker and catches the snitch. Madam Hooch blows the whistle signaling the end of the game and the Gryffindor side of the crowd cheers loudly.

After this win, Ron's confidence has not only skyrocketed, but the team's morale has risen as well. See, there are a few snags and snares as being Captain, but Harry is handling them just fine. Harry schedules practice the day before their second match, this one against Ravenclaw, and his team plays wonderfully. However, when they go against Ravenclaw, they lose one hundred sixty to fifty. Just as Harry fears, Ron's confidence falls and the team morale drops again. So, he schedules more practices and trains his team harder than ever.

With Christmas Break fast approaching, the N.E.W.T. level work gets decidedly more complicated, more stressful, and heavier. Harry struggles to find time between classes and homework to work on new plays, strategies, and schedule practices. As a result of his not being able to juggle his responsibilities, he starts to take his frustration out on his team. Then, tragedy strikes as Ron winds up in the hospital wing due to being poisoned and Katie Bell ends up in St. Mungo's after being attacked by a cursed necklace. With two of his important players out of commission, and with only two days before their game against the Slytherins, Harry is forced use Dean and McLaggen.

Dean's not a bad Chaser, but Ginny and he have been arguing once again so this puts tension on the team. McLaggen is so full of himself as Keeper that he spends half of his time bossing the team around and the rest of his time failing to block goals. Halfway through practice, it starts to pour the rain down and this does nothing to cool his team down. Afraid of a fight breaking out, Harry calls practice off and admits defeat after his voice is nearly gone. The team trudges off the field and into the locker rooms while Harry stands a little longer out in the rain and leans against one of the goal posts.

_Where did I go wrong? Certainly captaining a team shouldn't be this bloody impossible! Please get better, Ron, please. If McLaggen plays in this upcoming match, we can kiss the Cup goodbye._ Harry mentally berates himself for not trying to find a third Keeper as the rain starts to pour harder. Frustrated with himself at not being able to captain a good team, he sinks down against the post until he's sitting on the wet and cold ground and knots his hands in his hair. Harry doesn't know how long he stays out in the rain but he eventually hears footsteps. However, he doesn't move from his spot. The footsteps stop in front of him and the person sits down beside him.

"Y'know Harry, I'd never call off practices for a spot of rain." Harry's head jerks up at the sound of familiar voice he hasn't heard since the Quidditch World Cup in his fourth year.

"Oliver," he asks in disbelief and his former captain smiles.

"Aye, Harry; McGonagall contacted me yesterday telling me she was worried 'bout her newest captain. She reckoned I could offer some helpful advice since he has quite a lot on his plate," Oliver explains in his light Scottish accent.

"She should be; I'm a rubbish captain," Harry states miserably and drops his head again. Oliver frowns.

"I don' believe that's the case, Harry. Rather, I think you're a good captain, just a bit stressed," he offers and places a comforting hand on Harry's back.

"What kind of captain can't keep his team from fighting with each other? With Ron gone and Katie ill, I had to put Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen on the team. McLaggen spends half his time bossing _my_ team around and the other half of his time missing goals. If I had another Keeper on reserve, I'd kick him off the team. His comments not only irk me, but my entire team." Harry stops briefly to breathe heavily before he plows on. "Then Ginny and Dean are dating and had another argument so Ginny's not playing well at all and Dean is barely keeping his emotions in check. There was a moment when I thought they'd start fighting again and Ginny would hex him." Harry stops once again, but Oliver remains quiet and patiently waits for him to continue.

"With McLaggen pissing the team off, I decided to call practice off before a fight broke out. That, and this rain was not helping the situation. I don't know what I'm going to do, Oliver. I thought I could solve the problem by training the team harder, but that just backfired. We have only one day left before we have face Slytherin and Ron isn't looking like he's going to recover anytime soon and Katie's still at St. Mungo's. If we lose the match to Slytherin not only will Malfoy harass me more but we'll be out of the running for the Cup! We already lost to Ravenclaw because a bloody Bludger nearly knocked me off my broom at the same time Ravenclaw's Seeker got the Snitch. I think I don't want to be captain anymore," Harry finishes grimly. Throughout his entire rant, Oliver listens closely and never once interrupts him to insert his own comments because he feels that Harry needs to get all of this off his chest.

When Oliver notices how badly Harry's shaking, he stands up and pulls Harry with him. "Well, I think you should get to the showers and change into some dry clothes before we continue the conversation, and you get sick," Oliver says calmly and Harry follows him into the deserted locker room.

"What about you, Oliver?" Oliver shrugs as he casts a drying and warming charm on himself. "Why can't you do that to me," Harry asks curiously. Oliver just grins.

"Well, I'm not muddy from practice for one; for two, hot water will help relax you. That, and you will feel much better when you're clean. Now," Oliver says before he slips into his former captain voice, "go get a shower. I'll be waiting right here for yeh." Harry walks off to the shower stalls and Oliver patiently waits for him.

In the shower, Harry speculates on what Oliver will say to him. He feels sure Oliver will give him a lecture about how it's his responsibility as captain to keep the team together and in good spirits; that much is definitely a given. Clearly, Oliver doesn't believe him to be an awful captain, despite the evidence that says otherwise, but he could tell Oliver wasn't exactly happy. How could Harry look the person who introduced him to Quidditch in the first place in the eyes when he clearly failed in his duties as captain? Harry could easily blame Ginny and Dean, McLaggen, and his professors, but really, it's his fault. What happened to him? Wasn't he a wonderful captain at the beginning of the year? Didn't he stand up for his decisions in tryouts? Where did he go wrong? Maybe if he—

"Harry? Are you alright," Oliver's questioning voice breaks him from his thoughts. Harry shakes his head to clear it.

"M'fine, Oliver; I'll be right out!" With this, Harry quickly rinses the soap off himself, turns off the shower head, wraps himself in a white towel, and walks out into the locker rooms. Just as Oliver promised, he's sitting on the bench in the locker room waiting for Harry.

**Xx**

While Harry takes a shower, Oliver goes over Harry's rant in his head and decides which pieces of advice he wants to give his former Seeker. Oliver, reading the Prophet, knows that Harry has a lot more on his shoulders than just the N.E.W.T.s and captaining a team. Harry is the star player, the Chosen One, in this raging war. Oliver can understand at least half of Harry's stress; he did take on the responsibility of Captain in his O.W.L.s year, and later balanced the large amount of work in his N.E.W.T.s level classes, and then the work of studying for his actual N.E.W.T.s exams with his responsibilities as captain. So, he understands the pressure and demands of sixth year.

As if the demanding work of N.E.W.T level classes isn't enough to deal with, Harry also has to deal with the knowledge of being the one to fight the darkest wizard of all time in the end, he has to find time between classes to schedule practices, plan strategies, make plays, _and _complete all of his N.E.W.T. level work. If you add the fact that he has to practically fight with his team to keep them under control and deal with their attitudes, as well as two of his best players—one of them being his best friend—incapacitated before a big match…well, it doesn't surprise Oliver that Harry is at his wits end. However, Harry's not a bad captain as he claims to be; Harry's too hard on himself. _Much like myself_, Oliver muses to himself.

He remembers Angelina complaining about the same thing and asking him for advice. She also apologized to him for giving him such a hard time because she never knew how stressful it was to be captain and she mused that she has become much like him in her captaincy—training the team hard for several hours in all conditions. She also mentioned her insane desire to win the Quidditch Cup and how she was frustrated with Harry because he kept getting detentions from Umbridge; in her letter, she called Umbridge 'Umbat' instead but same difference.

Oliver shakes his head to clear it as he realizes it has been forty minutes since Harry went to take a shower and he still hasn't come back. Frowning, Oliver gets up and walks to the shower area.

"Harry, are you alright?" Oliver calls in slight concern. He waits a few seconds before Harry replies.

"M'fine, Oliver! I'll be right out!" Oliver nods, even though Harry can't see it, and walks back into the locker rooms and sits on the bench. While he waits, he realizes that he may have left a strong impression on the two before he left; Angelina had a manic obsession much like him to win the Quiddtich House Cup and now Harry does as well. Both are hard on themselves, both felt overwhelmed by their duties, and both picked up his spirit.

Oliver smiles in spite of himself; it feels great to have left a legacy behind. However, Oliver realizes that this is probably why both Angelina and Harry felt and feel so much pressure; they want to make him proud. Harry especially wants to make him proud because Oliver was the one who first introduced him to the sport. Oliver's eyes widen as he realizes what that means—Harry feels ashamed of himself for not being able to captain a team well and believes he is disappointing Oliver. _Well,_ Oliver thinks, _I'll just have to prove him differently._

When Harry walks into the locker rooms and changes into his school robes, Oliver takes a good look at his former Seeker. Harry has bags under his eyes from not sleeping, his hair is messier than usual, he has a set frown on his face, and he seems…thinner, somehow. Clearly, the stress is getting to him. Also, Oliver notes with more worry, his voice is hoarse. Has he been screaming himself hoarse?

**Xx**

When Harry dresses, he sits down beside Oliver. The two sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before Oliver starts to speak.

"I don't know if ye know this Harry, but Angelina felt the same way you do now. She was quite stressed and wrote to me asking for advice. Do you know what I told her?" Harry shakes his head. "I told her she's being too hard on herself and that she shouldn't compare herself to me as every captain has his or her own way of dealing with his or her team. She also admitted, much like yourself, how badly she wanted to win the Quidditch Cup. When I wrote her back, I asked her why she wanted to win so badly and she told me it was because she wanted to make me proud. Do you know what I told her then?" Once again, Harry shakes his head. "I told her that I will be proud of her regardless of whether she wins or loses the Cup. The same applies to you, Harry. If you win the Cup, I'll be ecstatic at Gryffindor's win, naturally. If you lose the Cup, well, I won't be upset with you as long as I know you tried your best to win it. I know I may have told you otherwise," Harry snorts at this and Oliver smiles slightly, "but it doesn't matter if you do or don't win the Cup." Harry gawks as Oliver. This same person nearly worked them to death and was insistent on winning the Cup in his last year! Oliver chuckles. "What matters is if you can train a team to the best of your ability and try your damnedest to win every match." At this, Harry's frown deepens.

"But, Oliver, that's the problem; I _can't _captain a team. If I could, then the team wouldn't be fighting, and we would be winning." Oliver frowns at Harry's honest statement.

"Harry," Oliver starts very seriously, "listen to me closely." Harry looks at Oliver. "McGonagall would have never made you captain if she didn't think you could captain a team. Merlin, Angelina wouldn't have recommended you to _be _captain if _she _thought you would be a rubbish captain. Harry, as hard as it is to believe, no one is bloody perfect. You can obsess all you want, you can run yourself down all you want, just as I did, but it will never change the fact that you are not perfect. Every captain makes mistakes, every captain struggles with the responsibility; what you have to learn as captain, Harry, is even when you make a mistake, even if your team loses in a match, even if they put you out of the running for the Cup, is to brush yourself off, train your team harder, and try again. Never give up. What you probably don't realize, Harry, is that as captain your team looks to you to make the orders, to lead them to victory, to encourage them when they're discouraged, and to you for strength. _That_, Harry, is what a captain _does._ That is what makes a captain good or bad." Oliver finishes strongly. Harry muses that this is why Oliver's pre-match pep talks were always so inspiring, if not a little too obsessive; he has to have triple the passion of the team in order for the team to pick up on his energy so that they will always do their best. The two of them fall into silence as Oliver gives Harry time to process what he said.

Feeling significantly better, Harry actually smiles and asks Oliver, "How did you find the time to come down here? I would have thought Puddlemere would be training you vigorously, especially since you are their first reserve Keeper." Oliver grimaces at this.

"Aye, they would, but I played in a match a few weeks ago and a Bludger hit me in the shoulder; it shattered me shoulder. The Healers were able to put it back together all right, of course, and I can still play, but the Healers suggested I should take a month or two off to give my body more time to heal. Well, Puddlemere doesn't play over the Christmas holidays, naturally, and their season doesn't pick back up until February, so I have the rest of this month, December, and January off. Plus, it helps that I'm on reserve so I'm not needed as much. The coaches have a second reserve Keeper on hand just in case their Keeper can't play for whatever reason, since I'm out of commission." Harry's eyebrows shoot up.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder, Oliver. I'm glad you're alright though," Harry rasps quietly. Oliver shrugs his shoulders.

"It's no big deal. McGonagall told me that if I wanted to, since you are struggling with being a captain, I could stay around and help you out. For example, I could help you make plays and plan strategies, I could help train the team, and I could give you some helpful tips. I could even tutor you in your subjects, if needs be. That is, if you want me to, of course," Oliver says cheerfully. Harry smiles at this.

"I'd appreciate it, Oliver. Are you sure you don't mind?" Oliver laughs at this.

"'Course I don't mind, Harry. After all, if I jus' sit at home all day I'll be bored to death." Harry's smile widens and he thanks Oliver. Together, they walk back to the castle and as Oliver stops to drop Harry off at the portrait, he suddenly remembers something. "Harry," Harry regards Oliver curiously, "I've noticed that you look thinner, you have bags under your eyes, and your voice is hoarse. Have you been eating?" Harry shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably. Of course Oliver would notice the subtle difference in Harry; not only has he not seen him for so long, but being a Keeper naturally requires a person to have a keen and observant eye. Oliver frowns at Harry's reaction.

"Er…I'm not starving myself, if that's what you're getting at," Harry finally says cautiously.

"Are ye sure? I know when I was stressed I wouldn't eat myself. I don' want you to let the stress get to you," Oliver says kindly. Harry swallows.

"Okay…only before a match or when I forget to do an essay or two do I not eat anything; that's to say only on occasion." Oliver nods at this feeling a little better.

"Alright, so that leads to me ask, have you been sleeping?"

"Some nights I stay up late studying or doing my homework and working out strategies or scheduling practices. I always make sure to sleep though; I have the occasional night where I can't sleep or I sleep fitfully, but it's nothing to worry about." Once again, Oliver nods even though he doesn't like that Harry stays up late working.

"Why is your voice hoarse?" At this question, Harry's frustration from the practice that day comes back.

"Half the time my team doesn't listen to me or they argue with me or they fight with each other. Today's practice was particularly bad since McLaggen can't shut his mouth," Harry says bitterly and Oliver smiles in sympathy.

"Ah, the woes of a captain, eh? Well, I can help you in that area; I can also help you make strategies and plays."

"Thank you, Oliver, it really means a lot." Oliver smiles at this.

"Anything to help my former star Seeker and best friend, Harry," Oliver says brightly and Harry can't help but smile back. "So, when's your next practice?" Harry grimaces.

"Tomorrow at four. Hopefully the rain will let up and McLaggen will have the sense to shut up."

"You could always use a silencing charm, Harry," Oliver suggests. Harry laughs at this.

"No, it will be fine Oliver, but thank you for the idea." Oliver just smiles. _See_, Harry thinks to himself, _being Captain isn't that hard as long as you have someone to help you._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm glad to have gotten that out of my system. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone and it's been torturing me for several weeks now. I scoured the sight to find a story that would satisfy my want of Oliver offering advice to Harry when Harry is struggling with his many responsibilities, especially that of him being captain, in his sixth year. I found only one story that came close but it ended in them having sex and Oliver never had the chance to offer Harry that advice so I wasn't very happy with it. Finally, I decided that I should take the initiative to write a mentor/mentee fic about Oliver and Harry that would satisfy my craving and voila! You have 'Let's Talk, Quidditch Captain to Quidditch Captain'. :D So, I hope you enjoyed it and take the time to review so I know what you think of it!**

**Also, you could see this story as a bit of Cormac McLaggen bashing because I can't stand his character in the sixth movie or sixth book! He's infuriating! Same with Zacharias Smith; I hate him, because he's so freakin' arrogant like McLaggen. If you couldn't tell, I don't like, in the words of a Mrs. Lily Potter, "arrogant toe rags". :D**

**Okay, now that my rant is over, review please! :D**

**Happy Reading,**

**ferret nin**


End file.
